Federated identity environments provide a way of securely exchanging identity information across internet domains. Traditional load balancing enables load distribution, however when applications are deployed in a federated identity environment, then the existing technology does not perform any load balancing. Prior technologies have failed to address the issue of load balancing of user traffic across multiple service provider server devices by selecting a service provider server based on network parameters for servicing the user access request.